monstergirldreamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mizuko and Himika
The oni twins are the final boss duo of the Will-Power Temple. The player can choose which to fight upon reaching them, but if they wish, they can fight both at the same time, at the cost of greatly increased difficulty. In-Game Description Mizuko: "A towering woman with blue skin and sharp yellow eyes. She has sharp pointed teeth, pointed ears, and two long blue horns jutting upwards out of her forehead, parting her long raven hair. Her body is lightly toned, but mostly soft and plush. Her chest is a rather modest size compared to her frame, probably around a C cup, but her ass is plump and curvaceous, jiggling with every movement she makes. She's wearing a tiger print loincloth over her large hips with a small gourd tied to the side, and has a similarly styled cloth bra covering her breasts." Himika: "A towering woman with red skin and piercing yellow eyes. She has sharp looking fangs that become very noticeable when her mouth is open, pointed ears, and a single horn curving upwards out of her forehead, angled slightly to the side that parts her long and wild silvery-white hair in the front while doing nothing to prevent it from flowing down her back. Her body is incredibly muscular all over, ranging from her impressive abs to her intimidatingly large arms and legs, but do nothing to reduce her obvious femininity. Her chest is tightly bound by multiple bandages, but despite her attempt to cover them up, they are still impressively large, and you estimate that they are probably around a G cup unrestrained. Her ass is firm and toned, as are her arms and legs. Alongside several bandages that cover her chest, forearms, hands, and lower legs, she is wearing a large white loincloth that flows down to her knees, tied around her hips with a rather impressive and decorative red rope bow and a sizeable gourd tied to it." Perks: Mizuko: Unbounded Himika: Unbounded, Pacing Attacks: Mizuko: * Hypnotic Sway (Ass attack, applies one stack of Trance) * Mesmerizing Jiggle (Ass attack, applies one stack of Trance) * Entrancing Sway (Ass attack, Requires Restraint with Himika. HARD MODE ONLY) * Enchanting Jiggle (Ass attack, Requires Restraint with Himika. HARD MODE ONLY) * Oni Peach Drop (Ass attack, enters Face Sit stance) * Oni Spitroast (Sex attack, requires HARD MODE, and Sex stance with Himika) * Brain Crusher (Ass attack, requires Face Sit stance, applies one stack of Trance) * Mind Scrambler (Ass attack, requires Face Sit stance, applies one stack of Trance) * Oni's Invitation (Ass attack. Enters Anal stance. Will automatically happen if your Hypnosis stacks are too high. Requires a base Willpower check of 20 to break) * Bubble Bounce (Ass attack, requires Anal stance, applies one stack of Trance) * Captivating Grind (Ass attack, requires Anal stance, applies one stack of Trance) * Enthralling Paizuri Enhancement (Seduction attack, HARD MODE ONLY. Requires Titfuck stance with Himika. Applies one stack of Trance) Himika: * Rough Handjob * Blazing Oni Overcharge (Personal buff that lasts one turn) * Oni Mating Press (Sex attack, enters Sex stance) * Wild Oni Mating (Sex attack, requires Sex stance) * Oni Spitroast Mating (Sex attack, requires HARD MODE, and Sex stance with Mizuko) * Oni's Lovemaking (Sex attack, requires Sex stance) * Oni Pelvis Breaker (Sex attack, requires Sex stance, lowers your defence) * Grasp Of The Oni (Restraint attack) * Tormenting Oni (Pain attack, requires Restraint) * Teasing Oni (Seduction attack, requires Restraint) * Explosive Tackle (Breast attack, enters Titfuck stance) * Paizuri Inferno (Breast attack, requires Titfuck stance) * Volcanic Paizuri (Breast attack, requires Titfuck stance) * Intoxicating Melons (HARD MODE ONLY) * Inebriating Melons (HARD MODE ONLY) Boss Encounter: The Twin Onis The bosses of the Will-Power Temple. These two Oni are not to be taken lightly. You may choose which Oni to fight when the encounter begins. On their own, they prove quite tough. However, on their optional 'Hard Mode' difficulty, you will fight both of them at the same time, proving to be a challenge that you won't soon forget. Mizuko is a well endowed and pleasently plump Blue Oni who specializes in Ass and Trance, while Himika is a Red Oni who specializes in grappling, stances, and buffs. When combined, they are nearly unstoppable! Of course, you could skip this fight entirely if you have encountered the girls at the Brothel and pleased them enough times, but that would be cheating and you should feel bad for picking this option. Hard Mode: A good way to 'cheese' this encounter is to use the Lewd Bottle against them, and just endure everything they throw at you. Spam healing items and just wait it out while the aphrodisiac does its work. A good strategy is to use Demon Layer. Bring Conscio and Ardor Potions. Loss Scenes: The Twins have two loss scenes each, and one for HARD MODE. Mizuko: Mizuko's first scene has her forcing you to worship her ass while in a total hypnotic lockdown. Her second scene involves the both of you getting drunk off of her own personally distilled booze and making love together. Their HARD MODE scene involves them spitroasting you, with Himika riding you and Mizuko melting your mind with her ass. Himika: Himika involves her having sex with you while melting your mind using her breasts to hypnotize you. Her second loss scene is a very rough lovemaking that causes the floor to break under the both of you, thanks to her sheer strength!__NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Bosses Category:Will-Power Temple